New Wings
by lexxi20000
Summary: A fifteen year old girl got shot by a crazed lunatic only to find herself in the school again; what pleasure. But little does she know that she will escape sooner than usual with a friend, and a nonsensical twist?


The man aimed his gun at me;

my wings were sore, but they could still take me far from here in a single push.

"Go for it," I grinned. I had slashes on my arms, gushing blood every inch I moved. His eyes showed no emotion, not regret, confusion, or happiness. He was programmed for this moment. Right when he pulled the trigger, I took off.

But everything went dark.

I winced when I opened my eyes. Everything hurt. Although, I knew where I was, something felt different. I slowly turned to my right, just to see two emerald eyes watching me, wide and open. She wasn't dead; she was just in shock that I was awake.

_so you're the no-named wonder, huh? _

I did a sharp 360 looking for who said that. I could tell it was a female , but this kennel that I was in didn't help. This school felt different from the one I was in when I was a kid. Was the voice coming from my head?

" Who's there?" I croaked. keeping my eyes peeled. They landed back on the girl. The voice gave me a quick response fortunately. _ Did it take you that long to figure out it was me ? _She grinned, but her lips didn't even move. It _was _from my head , but also from the girl?

If she can send thoughts , maybe I could send some to her. _Who are you? _I thought. I saw a devious look in her eyes. Great , is she going to kill me or something? Then I got my response.

_First of all , I'm not going to kill you. Second, the name is Rose. Don't make any sudden movements now; someone is coming.._

I stood still , showing no emotion. The footsteps kept on getting louder and louder, then a man came up to my cage and looked straight at me with his two pale solemn eyes. He looked young to be a white coat , maybe twenty five?

" Hello ," he said , with a slight smile.

I narrowed my eyes and inched to the back of my cage. I didn't know him, although he seemed pretty sincere, he was still a white coat.

He walked over toward to Rose and unlatched her kennel. She gave me a stare that gave concern and fear, but then they softened. Why, I had no idea.

_He's not going to hurt us; he is trying to help us in fact. He's going to unlatch your cage in a second , don't worry._

At this point , I had to listen. He slowly came toward my kennel and unlatched the hook. He put out his hand for me to grab , but I got out myself. I'm not the person to depend on someone else.

" Who are you?" I said with steel in the end of my voice. I didn't want any excuse like " Luke , I am your father " to let me out of a cage. But with my luck , you never know.

" I was just about to say the same thing," Rose said calmly , moving her electric blue hair out of her eyes. That's right , I said blue.

" Im Rob." He motioned us to a room , but we didn't move an inch. He turned off each security camera without getting caught. I looked straight into his eyes when he said what was going to happen.

" Okay, listen up. I'm not going to hurt you, and we're going to close all experiments for the week. You two are the only avian recombinants in the school and a couple of other scientists want you to leave here. We're not like those crazy bozos who are going to rip apart brains , trust me." Okay and I _now _ like this guy. He knew just what to say to make me believe him. And Rose gave me a look of approval to say that he was safe.

" So, what are you getting at?" I asked, looking away from him because I knew he was making a grin that could make you wince.

He explained that tomorrow, there would be an area the white coats would bring them where there would be an open sky to fly out of there. All we had to do was wait until then.

It was finally time to escape. Last night seemed like forever since I was in an uncomfortable cage that was meant for a great dane, not a fifteen year old avian recombinant.

We were brought outside to a gated field, but no ceiling. I examined each kid who was in there to see what their power was. One seemed to be a mix of a lizard or some sort of reptile. How did I know? Well, he had scales, and oh, let's just say, crazy eyes that looked like Medusa's if you didn't become stone.

Rose and I exchanged looks and walked towards Rob, who was talking to some other scientist's. When he gave us the cue, we would be flying out of this circus.

When we got to him, he pushed the button that only meant one thing; Up and away. Rose and I took off without a problem, but then I heard something that made me want to turn back.

A heart pounding scream from Rob reached my ears in time for me to turn around and see him being attacked by erasers. Humans mixed with alpha lupine DNA.

I saw him, literally being eaten alive, slashes on his face, oozing blood. Then his pleading pale eyes met mine.

" Save yourselves; don't worry about me!" he yelled to me. I didn't take orders well; let's just say that. I swooped back into the action with the scientists trying to hold back the crazed ones as I managed a roundhouse kick to an eraser's rib with a loud _Crack_!

I was able to get a lot of them down, then Rose landed by my side and said " I figured you would need some help." She made a slight grin and started fighting with an eraser next to me. We made a good team, breaking some bones and all. Then when they were all on the ground, we ran to Rob's motionless body. His skin pale and his eyes paler.

He was dead.

I let that word sink in my head. Dead. I just stood there, looking at his lifeless body forcing myself not to shed a tear. Then a voice chimed into the suspense.

_There's something in his pocket._

This time I couldn't tell if the voice was a girl or a boy. I let the voice echo restlessly in my head. Finally, I forced myself to reach into his pocket and unfold the note.

_Dear No-named wonder ( not anymore ),_

_Your name is Alex. Im not ordering or forcing you to go by this name, but that is your name. I know this because Im your older brother. If your reading this, Im probably dead because the erasers attacked me by letting you escape. This was a choice of mine to make, a sacrifice for freedom. _

_Your destiny might not be clear now, but this is just a piece of the puzzle. I want you to go to other schools to find and escape with other avian recombinants, make a flock, and do what the voice in your head tells you to. I know your not good with orders, but you have to listen to this final one by me._

_Sincerely,_

_Rob_

I turned to Rose in disbelief. She was reading along with me the whole time. She stared at me with concern and sadness, her face covered in her hands. But she couldn't see my emotion; I have a way of hiding it and locking it away for other times. Finding out he was my brother was the most heart wrenching feeling I've ever imagined. But there was one question that didn't add up.

_What sacrifice of freedom? _


End file.
